Seth Carbunkle
'Seth Carbunkle '''is the Speedster son of Tucker Carbunkle and Luciana Carbunkle (née Miser) and the nephew of Bradley Carbunkle. Introduced in ThePaladinL's one shot "The New Kids: Runnin' 'Round the Texpo", Seth is the Vanguard League's first Speedster type Super Hero and part of the Technology Department. Seth has his own story called 'Round the World, written by ThePaladinL. Background Seth doesn't remember his mother as she left when he was still very young and so he was raised by his father, uncle, and "aunt" and grew up working with his father in ''Wakeman's, a workshop created by Tuck Carbunkle in memory of Dr. Wakeman after she passed. He wasn't allowed to work heavily on any big projects like Tuck's Atomic Reading Glasses, but he was allowed to grab tools for his father and Seth's "aunt" Jenny whenever they needed help. As he grew older, and faster with each trip to the tool shed and back, Seth started to pick up on some of his father's skills and also got into comic books and real life super heroes. He would always try to help Jenny with her super hero antics, claiming he was her sidekick and would always run along to help her with whatever she'd need to save the day. One day, while fighting off a criminal from Cluster Prime in an abandoned warehouse in Townsville, Seth was tripped into a vat of a blue chemical that mutated his DNA to grant him Super Speed, thus making him a Metahuman by chemical mutation. Seth never took a Super Hero moniker, opting to stay a secret hero. As he grew up around XJ-9, Brad, and Tuck, he started developing a Super Suit to help him regulate his Super Speed and with the help of his father and aunt created the Speeding Ticket. With the disappearance of his Aunt Jenny, Seth has spent much of his free time scouring the world to find her, hoping that she was never caught by the Vexian Uprising, a group of Cluster trying to restore Vexus to ruling Cluster Prime. Before he joined the Vanguard League, Seth met Hank Gilligan, leader of the Vanguard League's Technology Department, and his friends while they were at a technology convention called the Townsville Texpo. Generation: Rising Stars He makes a cameo appearance in the episode The Amazing Agent Ellis, in it he's seen talking to Hank, in a large group of people, by Ellis and mentioned by Ryan when Vera asks about the newest recruits. Seth made his official debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Showdown at Noon where he tries to cheer Junji up after learning about his big meeting. 'Round the World One day (a while after the Armistice Ball) while working on his super suit Seth received a strange call that he continues to receive throughout the day. Eventually he learns that it's his Aunt Jenny, who'd been missing for at least three years now, and he sets out to find her, first setting out for Retroville (where her call was traced to thanks to League technology). Personality Seth is an incredibly pure person, similar to Kingsley. He always sees the good in others and thinks anyone, including people like the Nightmare Triplets or Victor, could reform if they were given enough time and support. This doesn't prevent him from sending criminals to jail though as he still recognizes that they've broken the law and must be given their just punishments; however, when it comes to family being hurt or threatened Seth holds nothing back when it comes to protecting them. Seth always works slow to make sure he gets everything right (he can be described as a perfectionist with his Super Suit inventing). He doesn't let a single thing distract him while working and sometimes forgets to stop and take a break to eat while he works, much to the dismay of his father. He's set with the way he works and often doesn't try anything new if he's unsure about how it would work out for him. In 'Round the World it's made apparent that Seth holds high disdain for the Vexian Uprising and will openly insult them every chance he gets. It's unknown whether or not he holds the same disdain for any and all evil robots. Appearance Seth resembles his father while taking some parts of his estranged mother. He's a thin boy with pale skin, electric blue eyes, night sky blue hair (in a "messy top and short sided hairdo"), his head is shaped similar to his father's, and he's slightly shorter than his Uncle Brad (about a few inches taller than Benji). Seth can be normally seen wearing his super suit, the Speeding Ticket, a purple jumpsuit with electrum colored armor pieces with miniature Tesla coils used to control the electricity generated from Seth's speed and funnel it into an energy pack on his back (between his shoulder blades). On the chest piece of his suit there's a red "ST", which stands for Speeding Ticket. It's hinted at in 'Round the World that Seth has plans for an updated version of the Speeding Ticket. This came to fruition as, throughout his adventure, Seth's original suit became damaged over time frmo frequent attacks from the Cluster. Near the end of his adventure he received an updated version of the Speeding Ticket, the Mark Two variant from a set of plans he left behind at the League, from Hank and Benji, both of whom worked on it. In Round the World: Epilogue Seth can be seen working on it to improve it. Relationships Family His father has a lot of respect from Seth especially so after Tuck helped him build the Speeding Ticket, his Uncle Brad is considered the fun uncle because Seth's practically allowed to get away with anything, and XJ-9 was Seth's mother figure and role model. Although she left when he was only a toddler, the only thing he knows about his birth mother is that she was from Italy, her name was Luciana, and he can vaguely recall details about her (such as her night sky blue hair, which he inherited). He finds out late ron in life that she was a member of the Skyway Patrol and left when he was still very young to rejoin the Patrol. Hank Seth's always asking Hank for new projects to work on, ranging from mundane maintenance on the Vanguard League's power supply to new, top secret projects for each Department. He'll often also do chores for Hank that require him to be across town. Seeing as how Hank was the one to introduce Seth to the Vanguard League and gave Kingsley a recommendation for Seth to join, Seth is friendly with Hank. Benji Seth has a massive crush on Benji that he refuses to talk about. He thinks Benji's work with textile armors is impressive and often tries to get Benji to help him implement his craft into the Speeding Ticket to make the suit more lightweight. Because they're in the same department and work with similar tech and inventing styles the two are often paired together for work on new power/super suits. Powers Seth has super human speed, making him a Speedster type hero. Outside of his super suit he can still run super fast, but the arcs of electricity produced by his speed are less controlled and don't help him enhance his super speed. While wearing the Speeding Ticket, the electricity generated from Seth's body is manipulated by the miniaturized Tesla Coils on his suit (hidden on the armor plates) and directed to an energy pack located on his back. Whenever he needs to Seth can use the collected energy to give himself a boost of power. Quotes "Hey, Hank," Seth said, dashing up to the wheelchair bound League officer, "got anything for me to upgrade for some super suits?" ~~ Seth snuck out of the Technology Department's workshop and walked over to the mess hall. He needed a burger and, getting desperate, started running before bumping into Cayenne. "Watch it, Speed Racer!" "I actually met Speed Racer once... wouldn't let me test the Mach 6's speed against my own..." Seth said weakly, getting up from the ground and brushing his pants off. "Need... lunch." ~~ "Hey, honey. Working on that super suit of yours?" Benji asked, surprising Seth. "Gah- yes! Hank suggested I make some more stabilized armor pieces. The stuff I got now's been working pretty good but if I'm going to start running so fast I rival a Racer engine, well, I'm gonna need stronger stuff than some regular old metal. Hank suggested using the same stuff they use on the space shuttle for reentry but I think I should focus on the undersuit first. D-Do you think you could h-help?" Seth looked at Benji with a soft smile while slowly reaching for his snack nearby. ~~ "Anything for you, mo- Aunt Jenny." Seth almost calling Jenny his mom. Trivia *Seth Carbunkle was ThePaladinL's first gay character *Seth's eyes were originally a regular blue but were changed after he was tripped into the vat of chemicals that mutated his DNA and gave him his Super Speed. *Due to his Super Speed, Seth also has Accelerated Metabolism. This causes Seth to heal easily but the other side effect is that he'll become hungry much faster than others; to combat this Seth usually eats a large hamburger. Category:15 Years Old Category:Male Category:Vanguard League Category:ThePaladinL's Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Metahuman Category:Characters Category:Technology Department